incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
The Elashta'Shiri Family
The Elashta'Shiri family became powerful in the city of Eyllistlarn after fleeing from Vesoria in 321 FE. Volunteering much of their wealth and time to help stabalize the city against the Dragons who eventually lay siege against the city brought much respect for the sacrifices they made. This was the beginning of being one of the most prominant noble families that resided within the city, and still resides there to this day. Their noble line surviving through rebellions, and eventually the peace that came from hard work of rebuilding Eyllistlarn earned them the place of being third in line to the throne. Lord Nahar Elashta'Shiri came from this proud bloodline determined to continue the tradition of recognizing duty, honor, and hard work that his family was most noted for within the city. He became well read, well travelled, and the typically proud nobleman intent on making his family line even more perfect with the right mate. When he met the now Lady Amalis Elashta'Shiri, he was pleased with the achievements her own bloodline could add to his own. She was from a long line of elementalists who usually uncovered their gift of fire from a young age. Also of noble blood, Amalis had the best training in honing her skills as a fire elementalist. Her talents were well known, and her beauty wasn't taken lightly either. Both drew Nahar in, and soon a match was made. Their marriage was a long one before any children were blessed within the union. It was to everyone's shock that those children happened to be elven triplets. Nahar and Amalis both considered this to be a strong indication that they had strengthened both their bloodlines with their union. The eldest of the triplets was a son named Banquo, the middle a girl called Baelsalsan, and the youngest named Brinthea. Since elven triplets were rare to almost impossible to come by, the proud parents thought their family was more than complete. They were wrong in this assumption as the years went by and Amalis bore their youngest daughter Myriella. Their full house they were delighted to find possessed many talents, keen minds, and sharp wits. Nahar and Amalis provided their young children with a strict upbringing to help prepare them for the court life they would all eventually lead. Each child possessed individual abilities that set them above the rest, and each were very unique. Their parents couldn't be prouder of the children they had brought into the world to carry on the Elashta'Shiri name. From sword fighting to elemental magic, their children had strong blood to guide them in these talents. When the triplets came of age, both Nahar and Amalis decided it was time to let their children see the world beyond. Since they were indeed third in line to the throne, they didn't see how a long absence away from the city would impact it one way or another. Closing house, they started their journey to distant lands hoping these foreign influences would help to teach their children about the world beyond their small city. Ten years into this journey, the now grown children lost their parents from raiding drow who had no mercy. Hit hard from the loss of these beloved parents, returning home to a city that would only remind them of that loss was out of the question. The four travelled in any direction that the wind led them. Although the next twenty years became a painful time, it was also a time for self-discovery for these grown children who had always had the protection of their family. This running from their home stopped when they received word that the Queen and King had fallen within the city of Eyllistlam. It was also rumoured that the two noble families before them had disappeared. Knowing what must be done not only for the city, but for their family honor as well...they returned home quickly. Much had changed upon their return, and they are getting to know their homeland again. One thing remained the same though...the Elashta'Shiri's were back to claim what was rightfully their place as the monarchs of Eyllistlam. Category:Characters